


Mergers, and Cake-quisitions

by lilium_elendir, Oronir_Caragai



Series: Business as Usual [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad date, Business AU, Fluff, Gladnis, HBDIgnis, M/M, Smut, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilium_elendir/pseuds/lilium_elendir, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: It's the first birthday of Ignis' that he and Gladio are spending together. Gladio wants it to be perfect, and special, and learns that his significant other may not require as much over-the-top effort as he planned for.





	1. The Bad Date

**Author's Note:**

> A compiled piece written between myself, and my lovely partner in AU, Lili. I wrote Ignis' portions, and Lili wrote Gladio's portions.

_Alright bby, omw._

It was the day before Ignis’ birthday, the first birthday they were going to celebrate together since they had started dating.

There was a new, trendy restaurant that had just opened. The waitlist was already 3 months long, but Gladio had pulled some strings to get them a table. 

He left Amicitia Holdings to go pick up Ignis from work. He had on a pair of tailored trousers, cut to accentuate his ass and thighs. A silk, burgundy dress shirt, the top buttons undone. A black vest and sport coat completed the outfit. 

Two dozen long-stemmed roses lay across the passenger seat, and a jewelry box with a simple gold chain with a tear drop emerald pendant that should sit in the hollow of Ignis’ throat.

He was nervous, but excited. Ignis kept proclaiming that he didn’t celebrate his birthday, and Gladio wanted it to be perfect.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ignis' heart jumped when he heard his phone vibrate on his desk. He snatched it up, and responded quickly. 

_Drive safely, see you soon._

It was just another day. It just happened to be the day before his birthday. Why would it be different from any other? 

He sighed, audibly. Without having proper birthday dinners to recount as reference, he was going in blind. 

"Keep it together, Scientia. It's your birthday, with your significant other, not a meeting with the bloody ruler of the free world." 

Even he sounded disappointed at his butterflies. 

He slipped a compact mirror from his desk to check his reflection, pouting, and tilting.

"Something wrong, dear?" 

He snapped the compact shut upon hearing the voice of Ardyn Izunia, his employer, and work-time lover. 

"Not at all, sir. Just checking my reflection." 

"Gorgeous, per usual. Try not to stay too late, hm?" 

"Of course not, sir. Thank you." 

He watched Ardyn walk away toward the elevators. 

Gladio had told him to dress "sorta fancy," whatever that meant. 'Y'know. Somewhere between Christmas, and clubbing.' 

He wasn't sure if he fit the bill, but could only hope the tight black knee-length body conforming skirt, and deep v-neck violet shirt were sufficient. Ardyn had seemed to appreciate the outfit enough. 

He stood, his modest (for him) four inch black patent stilettos clicking against the office floor. He removed his bag from his bottom drawer, dropped his phone into it, and swung on his tailored black wool peacoat. 

"Just dinner, Ignis. It's just a birthday dinner." 

He slung his bag over his shoulder, and made his way downstairs. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gladio pulled up to the curb of Izunia Enterprises, and left the engine idling. He tucked the long jewelry box inside his jacket, and the roses into the crook of his arm.

He stepped out onto the curb, and leaned against the car door while he waited for Ignis, trying to look the part of the relaxed and excited partner.

He hoped that this restaurant was to Ignis’ liking, and style. His partner was a refined man with particular tastes, and it wouldn’t be the first time a date had been a bust. It seemed like every time something went amiss, Ardyn was ready to swoop in, and try to steal Ignis away from him.

He popped a breath mint in his mouth while he waited; his breath frosted from the chill in the February evening air. 

Any minute now, Ignis would walk out the front of the building, and he would fall in love all over again. It was important to him that Ignis had a birthday celebration worth remembering.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The elevator ride was just enough time for Ignis to check his reflection again, and crush a mint between his molars. He swallowed it down, and walked outside. 

His face lit up the moment he saw his significant other at the bottom of the steps. Though they had been together a matter of months, every time he saw him, his heart fluttered as if it were the first. 

Gladio beamed as Ignis approached, and butterflies fluttered in his chest. God, but he loved him.

"Are those for me? Gladio, you romantic." 

“Of course, baby. Two dozen roses for my gorgeous partner, twenty-three for his birthday, and one for good luck.”

He sat his hand on Gladio's crooked elbow, and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. 

"I'll be twenty-four tomorrow, darling. Best find another rose."

He teased slightly. He wasn't hurt by the miscalculation, after all, they hadn't been together long, and Ignis was never one to split hairs on factors such as age. 

Gladio smiled sheepishly, keeping his expression neutral while he cursed himself internally. This wasn’t off to the start he’d hoped for.

"I've missed you." 

Ignis said quietly, as if only wanting Gladio to hear. He accepted the bouquet into the crook of his own arm, and stole another quick kiss.

Gladio hugged Ignis with one arm as they exchanged kisses and flowers, and then leaned their foreheads together.

“I missed you too.” He whispered before reaching behind himself to open the passenger-side door for Ignis, holding his other hand out in assistance.

"Ah, thank you."

He took his significant other's hand, and carefully stepped into the car with his roses. 

He smiled down at them, lifting the bouquet to his nose, then gently rubbing over a bud with his thumb while he waited for Gladio.

Gladio shook off his nerves as he readjusted his jacket before sliding into the driver’s side.

Now that they were in the privacy of the car, he leaned over the console, lifted a hand to tilt Ignis’ chin, and stole a longer, more lingering kiss.

“Happy Birthday, Iggy.”

He pulled away from Ignis, and then the curb as he drove off towards the restaurant.

"Thank you, darling, though as I've said, it's nothing baring fanfare. It's just...a day." 

His smile faded as he tried to explain his feelings away. 

He hadn't celebrated a birthday since his parents had passed and, though Ardyn took him out every year, and gave him a gift, it wasn't any different from how he acted any other day.

“Just a day to celebrate how special you are, especially to me."

"Gladiolus...you..."

Ignis made a small noise, and turned his attention to him with a sheepish look. 

"You always celebrate how special I am to you..."

He smiled slightly, but it was true, and was what made him so different from Ardyn. Gladio spoiled Ignis rotten, but not for sake of spoiling him. He spoiled him out of love, and adoration. Respected his wishes, and desires. 

Well. For the most part. 

Except for where his birthday was concerned. Gladio seemed hell bent on making birthdays special to Ignis again.

Gladio flashed Ignis a big smile, showing his teeth. He reached to lay a hand on top of his partner’s thigh, a sign of his affection.

He tapped a beat on the steering wheel with his thumb as he drove, trying to stay relaxed.

The posh restaurant wasn’t a far drive, much like their places of employment, it was located downtown.

Gladio pulled into a parking spot, and came around the side of the car to open Ignis’ door.

He helped his partner out of the car, and ushered him into the restaurant with an arm around his shoulders to get him out of the cold.

The maitre’d escorted them to a small table with high chairs.

The restaurant gave Ignis pause the moment he walked in. The music was loud, and there were flashing lights. It was a trendy hotspot, and Gladio was suddenly regretting the choice before they even sat down.

Ignis knew Gladio wanted it to be special, but the restaurant seemed unique for all the wrong reasons. 

Gladio pulled out Ignis’ chair, took his coat, and offered a helping hand up given his four inch heels.

“Hopefully the food is good.”

He was already flashing an apologetic smile, having to raise his voice in order to be heard. He hadn’t planned on taking Ignis to dinner at a dance club.

He pulled Gladio over with a hand around his shoulder to speak directly in his ear.

"If the food is good, remind me to wear a minidress next time, to match the decor."

He sounded curt, annoyed. Almost disgusted. It wasn't intentional, but it was certainly conveyed.

Gladio tittered nervous laughter, and he could feel a bead of sweat trickling between his shoulder blades.

Shit, he suddenly felt like an awkward teenager going out on their first date. Gladio shrugged out of his sport coat, and hung it on the back of the chair.

The menu was small, pricey, and filled with awful trendy foods, like avocado toast squares, and kale salad.

Gladio wondered deliriously for a moment if he should just crawl under the table, at least it was tall enough that he could fit.

He looked up at Ignis over the edge of his menu, gave him a weak, watery smile, and leaned in close.

“I’m not sure the food is going to be this place’s redeeming quality.”

He felt terrible. He should have done more research, and not just trusted the wildfire popularity of the place.

He pulled away again, and mouthed “I’m sorry.”

Ignis looked over the menu, judging the fare. He set it down without looking at Gladio, he instead turned his attention to a pair near by. He leaned over to his bag, and removed his phone. 

The telltale sign of a bad date, and something Ignis never did. 

He composed a text, and held his phone up to Gladio. 

"Check your phone." He mouthed, not caring to yell. 

Gladio watched in almost comical horror as Ignis took out his phone to text. He was so crestfallen that he didn’t even feel his phone vibrate in his pocket, and he stared at Ignis dumbly for a moment before finally comprehending.

He fished his phone out of his pocket and read Ignis’ text. 

_Darling, did you hear that couple? They've been waiting an hour for bloody avocado toast points! Gladio, shall we just go? My appetite is nil._

The words on the small screen did nothing to quell the icy fear in his belly. He didn’t respond in text, simply slipped out of his chair and put his sport coat on before turning to assist Ignis.

He had one job tonight, and he’d failed before he even started. With a defeated slump to his shoulders he lifted Ignis’ jacket for his partner to slip his arms into.

Ignis took his hand, and led him through the crowd, and out of the restaurant. The moment he breached the door to the freedom of the night air, he let out an exhausted sounding sigh.

He turned to Gladio, and rubbed his thumb over his hand.

"Darling..." He began, with an apologetic looking smile. "Perhaps I should go home for the evening."

Gladio took Ignis’ long, thin hands between his large ones and looked up at his partner with imploring eyes.

“Please don’t give up on tonight just yet. Gimme one more chance? Please?”

He gave Ignis’ hands a gentle squeeze, silently praying that his significant other wouldn’t insist on going home.

Ignis made a quiet noise of thought. The restaurant's atmosphere had truly soured his mood to the degree of wanting to go home, and take a bath. 

"Gladio..." 

He looked down at their hands, contemplating. He looked up to his significant other, and sighed. 

"Perhaps it just isn't meant to be tonight. It's alright, darling. It's alright."

Gladio looked up at Ignis, about to refute his partner’s desire to just go home.

“I sti—”

But the look in Ignis’ eyes was enough to stop him mid-speech.

“Of course, baby. I’ll take you back to your car.”

He released Ignis’ hands, and walked around to open the car door for him while his mind raced for someway to salvage this terrible evening.

Ignis took his seat, placing his bag on the floor in front of him. He waited for Gladio to get into the car, and tried to assuage both his significant other's clear distress, and his own guilt. 

"It's truly alright, Darling. Not every date can be perfect, and now we know this restaurant is not for us."

Gladio forced a smile, lips tight, nodding his supposed agreement.

“Yeah, I know. You’re right. No kind Yelp reviews from us.”

He headed back to Izunia Enterprises to drop Ignis off back at his car. So he could return home. Alone.

Ardyn would no doubt sweep Ignis off of his feet tomorrow, everything planned out perfectly just the way Ignis liked. How could he ever hope to compete with that?

But he loved Ignis too much to just give up, so he persisted.

“Are you free tomorrow evening? I’d like another chance. I’ll keep it low-key, nothing super fancy.”

He would never be able to beat Ardyn at the high-roller game, time to try something else.

"I am." 

Ignis nodded, though only because he had talked Ardyn into lunch, full well assuming Gladio would insist on dinner on his birthday. 

He bundled his bouquet of roses onto his lap, absentmindedly fiddling with them. 

"Did you have something in mind?"

“Something simple. Dinner at my place, just the two of us? Maybe plan on spending the night?”

He didn’t tell Ignis he planned on making a home-cooked meal instead of ordering in.

He pulled into the parking garage, pulling in next to Ignis' car. He turned towards Ignis, preferring to speak in the warmth of the car. 

When he turned, the jewelry box in his inside coat pocket rubbed against his ample pec. He’d forgotten about the simple necklace, and withdrew the box while he waited for Ignis’ response.

Ignis turned to Gladio, a smile on his lips. 

"That sounds wonderful, Gladio."

He much preferred the idea of that. sitting on the couch, snuggling. He reached over to place a hand on Gladio's thigh. 

"I'll meet you at home, then?"

Gladio smiled then, his first genuine smile of the evening.

“I’ll be waiting with bells on.”

He leaned close to press a chaste kiss to Ignis’ lips. He pulled back and pressed the necklace box into the hand on his thigh.

“Wait until you get home to open it.”

He wanted to leave this evening in the rear view mirror, and that included the thoughtless gift. What had he been thinking? Like Ardyn hadn’t lavished Ignis in heaps of jewelry over the years.

“Can I help you to your car?”

Ignis leaned to slip the box into his bag, the shape and size familiar to him. He looked back to Gladio, and leaned to press a kiss to his cheek. 

"No, thank you darling. I l-"

He swallowed his words. He nearly said it. He nearly said he loved him. 

"I'll text you when I arrive home safely."

Gladio leaned his cheek into Ignis’ lips, automatically reaching up to caress the side of his face.

His fingers lingered a moment before withdrawing. He nodded his head, and smiled.

“Okay, baby, I’ll be waiting. For your text tonight, and for you to show up at my door tomorrow. Hey, Iggy? I... I just want you to be happy. I love you.”

Ignis smiled in kind, and fished his keys out of his bag. He held up a key, gold, where the rest on his ring were silver, and wiggled it at Gladio.

The key to his house. Gladio had only recently given it to him, and he hadn't yet had the chance to use it. 

"I'll let myself in."

Gladio tried to cover his dismay with a chuckle.

“Haha, that’s fine. But you’ll still have to work a full day, yeah? I... wanna make sure I’m home before you.”

He tried for a relaxed smile, hoping Ignis didn’t sense his distress. Ignis ran his free hand over Gladio's cheek. 

"My darling...I'll arrive whenever you would like me to." 

Or, at least whenever he could slip away from Ardyn. Hopefully his boss wouldn't find a 'special project' to be handled from on top of his desk.

“After work is perfect, baby.”

Gladio leaned in for a lingering kiss, looking forward to the chance to make things up to Ignis tomorrow.

He booped their noses together as they parted.

“G’night, Iggy.”

"Good night, Gladio." 

Ignis paused for a moment, before pressing another quick kiss to Gladio's lips. 

"Tomorrow, then." 

He smiled at his significant other, before exiting the car. He moved to his own vehicle, sitting in the driver's seat, and carefully placing his bag, and roses on the passenger seat. 

He shot Gladio a last smile, and small wave, before driving home for the evening.

Gladio exhaled a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding when Ignis exited the car.

He waved as he watched his partner drive away, and then let his forehead sink to the steering wheel.

“What a fucking disaster. No wonder you’ve been single most of your adult life, dumbass.”

It felt good to curse himself out loud, helped him to shake it off a little bit faster.

He sighed, lifted his head, and took off down the road towards his home so he could figure out exactly what he was going to do tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ignis settled down in bed. His work bag next to him, a glass of wine on his nightstand. This was how he preferred to spend his birthday. 

Wearing just a pair of yoga pants, he slipped his legs under the covers, and shifted his bag against his leg. 

He slipped the box that Gladio had given him out of his bag. 

"What is this..."

He pushed the lid off, and smiled warmly at the small emerald necklace. 

"Oh, Gladio...why would you not want me to open this with you...?" 

He removed the necklace, and clasped it around his neck. It sat perfectly in the hollow of his throat. 

He snuggled under the blankets, and toyed with the gem, as he fished his phone out of his bag, and texted his significant other.

_You're putting this necklace on me tomorrow, Gladiolus._

He hit send, and realized how callous he sounded. He tapped himself in the forehead with his phone, before texting another quick message. 

_I wish you were here to put it on me now. It's lovely, thank you._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gladio was already in bed, trying to sleep, when his phone dinged. He had come home, put in a grueling thirty minute workout to help his frazzled nerves, and hit the shower. 

He tried so hard to rub one out in the shower to thoughts of Ignis, but their failed soirée weighed so heavily on him that he could barely keep it up. So he went to bed more frustrated than when he started. 

He read Ignis’ message several times, and considered not responding. He could easily claim he’d been asleep, it was definitely close to the truth.

“Fuck.”

How did he explain himself to Ignis without seeming like a big, insecure idiot? 

_I realized that you probably have plenty of jewelry just like it, and suddenly it didn’t seem that special anymore._

He sighed. Hopefully that was a good enough explanation.

_I’d be happy to put it on you tomorrow. I’m glad you like it. I’m already in bed. Night, bby. Love you._

He set his phone back on the nightstand, and rolled over to attempt sleep once more.


	2. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio treats Ignis to a quiet night in for his actual birthday, starting with a home-cooked meal.

The day went nowhere near as quickly as Ignis would have liked. He was greeted with a box of his favorite coffee flavored truffles, and a crystal vase of mixed roses. A gift bag under his desk held a new, violet colored silk nightie, and a pair of lace boyshorts.

Ardyn took him out for lunch, a dark corner booth in a restaurant where he could tease him over a martini and a steak. 

The moment Ardyn excused himself to go to the restroom, Ignis slipped out his phone. 

_I've not had a work day feel so long since our first date. I can’t wait to see you._

He smiled slightly at the text to Gladio before sending it, and slipped his phone back into his bag. 

Ardyn released him early, with a kiss to the cheek, and an order to treat himself to a spa afternoon for his birthday. 

A facial, massage, and manicure later, Ignis found himself an hour early, letting himself in to Gladio's home. 

"Darling~? Surprise~!" 

He sat his overnight bag, gift bag from Ardyn, and a couple of shopping bags from his afternoon down beside the door. 

"Gladio?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gladio went into the office for a half day that morning, taking off at lunch to go home and prepare for Ignis’ birthday.

He stopped for ingredients and a few more gifts on his way home, and was just pulling into the driveway when Ignis texted him. He smiled fondly, still feeling lucky that Ignis was his partner.

_Same, bby. Hope you’re having an easy day at work. See you soon. <3 _

Several hours later and he was in the kitchen, his shirt sleeves rolled up past his elbows, an apron around his neck and tied behind his waist.

His iPad was propped up on a stand on the counter, a YouTube video playing. He wiped a hand across his face, the pepper he was grinding into the polenta tickling his nose.

His hair was tied up in a bun, and he had the ceiling fan on, but it was still hot.

He looked at the various pots and pans on his stovetop, calculating which step he needed to complete next. He glanced at his mother’s cookbook, open on the counter, and nudged it out of harm’s way with his elbow.

He was reaching into a cabinet when he heard Ignis calling from the front of the house.

“Shit...” He mumbled. Of course Ignis was early on the one day he could have used him showing up late.

“Kitchen!” He called out. 

He glanced around, and over to the adjacent dining room. There was a vase of deep purple gladioli on the table, with a single rose arranged within them. The table was already set, and there was a gift bag sitting on it. A tapered candle sat, waiting to be lit. He wasn’t quite ready, but it would have to do.

Ignis smiled at hearing his significant other call back. 

"Gladi-oh!" 

He stopped at the table as he walked by, the flowers immediately grabbing his attention. 

"Oh, those are lovely..." He commented quietly to himself, before walking into the kitchen. 

"I'm sorry I'm early, darling..."

He wrapped his arms around Gladio from behind, and nuzzled into his exposed neck. He pressed a kiss to the warm skin, before parting. 

"It's warm in here." 

He wiggled around to shove the sleeves of his long sleeved, turtleneck sweater dress up without disturbing his hold on Gladio.

Gladio turned his head and smiled, trying to capture a glimpse of Ignis from the corner of his eye.

“I’m glad you’re here, baby. I’d hug ya, but...”

He held up his arms for inspection, covered in cornmeal and butter, and other ingredients.

“I, uh, didn’t mean to make such a mess. Been at it for a while, s’why it’s so hot.”

He tried to wiggle around to face Ignis, even if he couldn’t touch him quite yet.

Ignis burst into giggles at the sight of Gladio's hands. 

"Darling, is there anything -left?!-" 

He parted from him with another kiss to the back of his neck, and tried to survey the relative disaster of a kitchen. 

"My goodness, Gladiolus..."

He turned his attention back to Gladio, and kissed his cheek. 

"You would think you'd never cooked something more complicated than a cup noodle."

Gladio swiped at his nose with the back of his hand, leaving a smudge of polenta to match the clump in his beard.

“Hey, watch it birthday boy, it’s not too late to change our dinner plans. I make a mean Cup Noodles!”

He grinned at Ignis as he made grabby hands at him. 

“C’mere, I have time to give you birthday kisses before the chicken goes in the oven.”

Ignis giggled harder at the sight of Gladio, food smudged everywhere. He took a hop step back, and grabbed at Gladio's wrists to keep him at bay. 

"No-nono! Not until you get in the shower! Wait. Did you say -before- the chicken goes in the oven? Darling, that will take at least an hour, and you already have the polenta on?" 

Gladio advanced towards Ignis, despite his held wrists, intent on getting a kiss; until his comment about the chicken.

Ignis pouted, and moved to the range to look at the saucepan on top of it. 

"Oh, no. That shouldn't have been started yet..."

He stated quietly, looking at the creamy, simmering dish.

“Wh-what?! But the video said...”

Gladio gestured towards his iPad sadly.

“Do you think the polenta will keep? I think it’s pretty good. It was my mom’s recipe.”

He looked around the kitchen in dismay. 

“I’m not used to cooking for more than myself. And you know me, lots of steamed veggies and lean protein to keep all this,” he gestured down himself, smearing polenta down the apron without even noticing, “in good shape.”

Ignis' face fell into a pout. He turned to Gladio, with a slight tilt of his head. 

"Gladio..."

He stepped to him, and embraced him, his own dress be damned. He ran his hand over the back of his neck, and kissed his nose, licking off a bit of the polenta.

Mildly under seasoned, but made entirely with love. 

"Gladio. None of this is necessary, darling...I." He glanced to his side, and gestured at the messy kitchen. 

"I don't need -any- of this to make my birthday special. Just you."

His voice was soft, as he explained himself. He tried to be sentimental, tried to best convey his feelings, though the words came out stuttered.

"All of this effort...I'd have been happiest ordering sushi, and lying on the couch with you."

Gladio embraced Ignis with his biceps, trying to keep his forearms from him.

“I -know- you don’t, Iggy, but -I wanted- to. I... I wanted to do something nice for you, something you’re not used to getting. Like a home-cooked meal. Cause let’s be honest, baby, you like to eat.”

He smiled down at Ignis, hoping his partner could see the warmth and love in his eyes, the good intentions in his heart.

Ignis made a quiet noise of contemplation, before smiling adoringly back at him. 

"Oh Gladiolus...You're like the puppy I never had...I -do- like to eat. You're right. But I also enjoy cooking, and spending time with my darling."

Ignis sighed, resting his head against him. 

"Why are you acting so strangely over this, Gladio? Between your text concerning the necklace, and your behavior last night...and your behavior now..." 

Gladio held Ignis close, until he pulled away. 

"Darling. It isn't the end of the world if my birthday isn't celebrated."

Gladio looked thoughtful for a moment, trying to figure out the best way to talk to Ignis about his feelings.

“Ignis, I wanted your first birthday with us as a couple to be special, and so far all I managed to do was copy him. Take you somewhere fancy, buy you flowers, buy you a piece of jewelry.”

He reached out for Ignis’ hands, in love and support. Talking about these things was difficult for him.

“I feel like if... if I don’t do things differently, if I don’t set myself apart from him in some way, then you won’t want to stay with me anymore.”

Gladio risked a quick look at his partner, trying to gauge his reaction before continuing.

“And I’m crazy in love with you. I don’t want to lose you, Iggy. And I want you to feel wonderful, and amazing, and special, because you’re all those things. And I love you, and I’m nervous, so I’m rambling.”

Ignis stared down at their hands, as Gladio explained, the caked on mess sticking to his skin. 

"Gladiolus...You've managed to do something Ardyn never has, and that's be yourself. You're caring, and doting, and you -love- me. Do you know why I was upset last night, Gladio?" 

He reached his unsullied hand, and pulled down the collar to his dress. He exposed the necklace, no longer obscured by his dress, the small emerald seated comfortably in the hollow of his throat.

"I wanted -you- to put this on me. I was upset, at that blasted restaurant, because I -enjoy- our quiet dinners. I love whispering platitudes to you, and stealing the biscuit off of your plate. I…"

He snorted a laugh. 

"I love being casual and foolish with you, Gladio."

He looked up at Gladio, his eyes shining with tears. 

"You aren't going to lose me, Gladiolus." 

He moved his hand from his collar, to the back of Gladio's neck.

"Not so long as you continue being yourself. Don't try and beat him, darling. You already -have.-"

Gladio smiled bashfully at Ignis’ praise, he looked into Ignis’ eyes and found genuine affection there. And love, even if he didn’t say it.

“You’re just making me fall in love with you even more with every word you say.”

Gladio leaned down for a lingering kiss, wrapping his arms around Ignis now that his dress was hopelessly dirty anyway. He reached up to tug the collar down, and kissed along the delicate gold chain.

“So I did okay with the necklace?”

He looked up briefly, before looking down at it once more.

“I wanted something simple, and understated. Something that accentuated your beauty, not something that would try and compete with it. And an emerald, for the most gorgeous green eyes I’ve ever seen.”

"It's -lovely, - Gladio...Just like you..."

Gladio placed a soft kiss over the emerald nestled in the hollow of Ignis’ throat, and then hugged his partner fiercely, whispering softly in his ear.

“I love you, baby.”

Ignis went silent at Gladio's whisper. He loved him too, or at least he thought he did. He just...wasn't ready to say it yet. 

He made a quiet noise of acceptance, and leaned to kiss Gladio's cheek as best he could. 

"Thank you, Gladio. For...all of your efforts."

Gladio grinned coyly.

“M’not done yet.. but first we need to get cleaned up, and order sushi.”

Ignis giggled, and made a suspicious face. 

"Not finished yet...What are you planning, Gladiolus?" 

He snuck his hands under Gladio's shirt, with a mischievous grin on his face.

“Cake, baby.”

Gladio responded. He started gathering Ignis’ dress in his hands, content to strip his partner down in the kitchen.

“You aren’t going to be able to tickle more than that out of me, you little sneak.”

Gladio wiggled slightly in anticipation.

"Is that so?!"

Ignis tried to dig his fingers into Gladio's ribs before he managed to get his dress up to a compromising position. 

"Gladio, no, don't get me messy!" 

His face was pure happiness, blissful laughter at being free, and silly with his significant other.

Gladio laughed out loud at Ignis’ tickling, and squirmed in his grasp.

“Y-you’re a-haha—already messy!”

He bunched the dress up with one hand so he could touch Ignis with the other.

“Or do you mean don’t make you messy -here-..?”

His fingertips traced along the front of Ignis’ panties.

Ignis hopped, going unbalanced on his heels, and toppling forward onto Gladio with a squeak. 

"A-ah! Cheater..."

Gladio's arms tightened back around his partner to steady him. He lifted Ignis clear off the floor, and set him down on the counter.

“Careful, baby.”

He lifted one of Ignis’ long legs, placing his ankle on his shoulder while he kissed up the inside of his knee and calf before removing his heel.

"I would have been fine if someone hadn't goosed me." 

Ignis replied in a petulant huff, all but sticking his tongue out at Gladio. He slipped his thumb and forefinger into the top of his thigh high, moving to slip it down.

“Pfft, I didn’t goose you... I felt you up!”

Gladio nipped at Ignis’ fingers playfully, taking over the duty of pulling his thigh high down. He let his fingertips trail along his partner’s sensitive skin, followed by soft, sucking kisses.

"You're a danger, I swear." 

Ignis purred out. Gladio responded with a grin.

“A danger to your panties.”

"Mmn...Gladio, what happened to dinner, and cake...?"

He pulled Ignis’ other leg to his shoulder, and removed his heel, followed by his thigh high as well as a trail of fingertips and kisses.

“We both need to get cleaned up before dinner and cake. See? I’m being helpful!”

"Oh, is -that- your plan? I suppose we'll both be needing a shower, then?" 

Ignis wrapped a leg behind Gladio, aiming to be lifted.

Gladio acquiesced without hesitation, pulling their bodies together, supportive hands under Ignis’ pert little rear.

“As if you could get in the shower without me right behind you.”

Ignis shifted to wrap his legs around Gladio's midsection, and leaned to steal a kiss.

"It wasn't my intention to shower alone, Gladio."

Gladio happily returned the kiss as he lifted Ignis from the counter to carry him up to his bedroom.

“I know, baby. Are we really dirty enough to warrant a shower?”

He looked at Ignis suggestively, leaving the unasked question, the real question, hanging in the air.

"I thought we were leaving those festivities for after you fed me enough to make me docile."

Ignis pressed kisses to wherever he could reach, Gladio's forehead, his cheeks. 

"Order sushi, make me come, shower?"

Gladio paused at the foot of the stairs.

“Hmm... where does cake fit into all this?”

He nuzzled Ignis’ cheek, and kissed him properly before continuing.

“I propose making the birthday boy come, ordering sushi, having cake, making him come again, and then a shower. I think I like my list better.”

"Aaah, now I see why you asked me to pack an overnight bag...ah. We could...in the shower...?" 

Ignis mostly wanted to wash the remnants of cornmeal and egg wash from his hands.

“What do you wanna do, handsome? It’s your birthday. I don’t want you to be cranky if we put off eating for too long.”

Gladio nosed Ignis’ cheek affectionately. He suddenly inhaled in shock. 

“Oh fuck, don’t wanna burn my house down while I suck your brain out through your dick because I left the stove on.”

He carried Ignis back into the kitchen, and set him back down on the counter so he could turn off the stove and the oven.

"You're such a romantic, Gladio."

Ignis rolled his eyes at his lover's crass statement, and hopped off of the counter. He moved to the sink to wash his hands, nudging the tap on with his wrists.

"I know if I leave the decision to you, I'll be on my back with a six piece maki roll on the nightstand."

Fire hazards taken care of, Gladio embraced Ignis from behind at the kitchen sink.

“Hey now, I’ll try and keep some flowery prose in my repertoire about pleasuring you with my mouth. Better?”

He kissed the back of Ignis’ ear, lifting a hand to tilt his chin so he could kiss along his lover’s jaw.

“Not my fault you're irresistible. Why don’t you change into something comfy, and I’ll order us some sushi?”

He reached around Ignis to lather up his hands, and ran his thumbs over his partner’s long fingers. He continued to nuzzle Ignis’ ear, and even snuck a kiss to the side of his neck as he washed their hands.

"Because even my comfortable clothes make you want to have sex with me." Ignis chided. 

“That’s ‘cause you’re gorgeous no matter what you’re wearing, at least you’d be comfortable.” Gladio teased, before resuming kissing over Ignis' ear and cheek.

Ignis purred at the little kisses, at Gladio's touch. He watched their hands, slick fingers grazing over each other, caressing. He slipped his hands free, and took Gladio's in his instead, diligently rubbing the food remnants from his callused skin. 

The affection was something Ardyn would never let him give. The sheer domestic romanticism that Gladio enjoyed so much, that made Ignis feel drunk off love. 

He turned, and tried to kiss Gladio's jaw, before speaking quietly. 

"Gladio, I..." 

He wanted to say it, but. He couldn't take it back if he did. He pressed his lips to Gladio's face to silence himself.

Gladio smiled down at his partner, their natural height difference in effect now that Ignis’ heels were off, and returned the kiss happily. 

He wrapped an arm around Ignis’ waist, and took his hand with the other. Parting from the kiss, he pressed his cheek to Ignis’, and hummed a little song in his ear as he waltzed him around the kitchen for a minute.

He didn’t need words to show Ignis just how much he loved him, he was pretty sure his actions spoke loud enough. Ignis followed Gladio's lead, grinning all the while.

"You are something else entirely, Gladiolus Amicitia."

“I’m gonna take that as a compliment.”

Ignis parted from their dance, and turned with a smile, moving to fetch his bags. 

"I'll be back in a moment, if you'd like to handle dinner."

Gladio reluctantly let him go, before following him to the foyer, snatching the gift bag from the kitchen table as he passed.

“Here, take this with you. I bought you some things to keep at the house. I'll order while you're upstairs, do you want a maki roll then?”

Ignis declined the gift bag, shaking his head at his boyfriend. 

"I'll open it -with you present,- thank you. While we wait for food, perhaps...-a- maki roll?"

He looked almost offended. 

"The boat should be sufficient for both of us, I should think." 

Ignis referred to a wooden boat with a varied presentation of sushi.

“Okay, okay!”

Gladio kept the bag to himself, and laughed out loud at Ignis’ offense.

“Baby, you have to save room for cake, just keep that in mind.”

He leaned in to kiss Ignis’ cheek, giving his bottom a little rub to send him on his way.

He wandered into the living room and placed their sushi order. He went back to the kitchen and stripped off the apron. He left his hair up, having enjoyed the attention Ignis gave to the back of his neck.

Gladio carried the vase of flowers to the living room, and sat it on the coffee table, along with the gift bag. He lounged back on the couch, and undid the top buttons of his shirt, propping his head up with his hand as he waited for Ignis to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy this AU, feel free to come yell at us on Twitter, @Oronir_Caragai and @LiliumElendir !


	3. Cake, baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The culmination of Gladio's plans for Ignis' birthday. He knows the way to Ignis' heart; through his sweet tooth.

Ignis came down the stairs a few moments later, wearing his new violet nightie. It barely covered him, the sway as he walked exposing his panty clad ass.

"I... I think I need trousers to wear with this..." 

He had checked the size three times after he put it on. Ardyn intentionally purchased a shorter cut, he was sure he would insist that Ignis bring it on their business trips.

“Get your cute little butt over here, I have something for you. It’s kinda cold for such an itty bitty thing...”

Gladio patted the couch beside him, and leaned forward to pluck the gift bag from the table.

"Typically my significant other keeps me warm..."

Ignis smirked as he climbed over the back of the couch, swinging his long legs over. He settled next to Gladio, crossing his legs to maintain what little modesty he had in the nightie.

Gladio sidled up to Ignis, wrapping his arm around his shoulders, grinning.

“Here, open this.”

He placed the gift bag in Ignis’ lap, ready to explain the contents.

Ignis tilted his head, and opened the gift bag. He spotted the pair of yoga pants first, and his eyes lit up. He removed them from the bag, and shot a cheeky grin to Gladio. 

"I told you my significant other always keeps me warm."

“Can’t have you running around my house half-naked all the time. We’ll never get any sleep.”

Gladio winked at Ignis, thumb brushing along his bare shoulder, he leaned to place a tender kiss to the other one.

Ignis reached back into the gift bag, and held up a travel mug. Stylish, and made of black stainless steel, he had to cock an eyebrow at it. 

"You're giving me mixed signals about the lack of sleep, Gladio."

“I thought maybe you’d agree to spend more nights at my house during the week if I could make your morning easier.”

Ignis giggled quietly, and turned to bop Gladio on the head with the mug. 

"You know I always buy my coffee on the way in, I have to purchase his as well." 

He scooted over to sit on Gladio's lap, smiling down at the coffee cup.

"Though...You know when this will be most helpful? Saturday mornings, when we adventure. The orchard, the market. All of the lovely places we go together. Besides."

He bopped Gladio on the head with the mug again. Gladio flinched and grinned with each head bop, arms wrapped loosely around his partner’s waist. 

"I'll stay over whenever you like, so long as I get to work on time. May I keep spare clothing in the guest room?"

Gladio could feel his stomach drop. He stammered, almost offering Ignis space in his closet, but he reminded himself to take baby steps. What Ignis offered was plenty.

“Consider the entire room yours, baby.”

He beamed at Ignis, overjoyed at the turn of events. He was about to confess his love all over again when the doorbell rang.

“Food’s here!”

Ignis slipped off of Gladio's lap, and donned his new yoga pants. The moment Gladio was off of the couch, Ignis was on it, sprawling over the length of it like a portrait of Cleopatra. He yawned, and stretched, the nightie lifting enough to expose the trail of hair leading down to his yoga pants.

Gladio returned from the front door with a large paper bag containing their sushi boat, as well as a bottle of sake. His eyes cut along Ignis’ long body. Setting the bag and bottle down on the coffee table, he knelt beside the couch and leaned to kiss over Ignis’ exposed belly.

“You’re having sushi, I’m having birthday boy.”

He nuzzled his nose into the hair trailing down from Ignis’ navel, hand slipping between his legs to massage his inner thigh.

Ignis flinched as soon as Gladio's lips touched his stomach. 

"A-ah! Gladio-sto-stop it!" 

He giggled, trying to gently push him away.

"I'm not on the menu currently, thank you!

“What? Look at you, all sprawled across my couch like a prince. Me on my knees, ready to worship you with my lips.”

Gladio kissed through the soft tawny hair, from Ignis’ navel to his yoga pants. His lips were soft, barely pressing down against Ignis’ skin.

"Gladio...!" 

He fidgeted beneath him, quietly whining. 

"My darling... damn your lips..."

Gladio chuckled quietly, and scraped his beard over Ignis’ belly before withdrawing completely. He sat on the coffee table, and unpacked their dinner, laying the sushi boat in his lap. He slid a set of chopsticks out of the wrapper, and broke them apart, gesturing at Ignis.

"I’ll feed ya, but you should at least sit up.”

Ignis shook his head, and tugged himself up in an awkward motion.

"Here I was hoping to eat the sushi off of your body."

Gladio paused midway to handing Ignis a set of chopsticks.

“You still can, if you want to.”

He reached with one hand and popped a few more buttons open on his shirt. He pulled the dark fabric aside, and revealed the edge of his pec, thumbing over it in a sultry display.

"Perhaps if you had -showered-...." 

Ignis leaned, to gently push Gladio over by his pec. 

"I'll eat the cake from off of you, how does that sound?"

Gladio scoffed indignantly.

“That’s it! Next time I’m hauling your sassy ass off to the shower, kicking and screaming if I have to.”

"I look forward to it."

Ignis tried to reach for the chopsticks, but ended up giving up, and took a piece of salmon sushi between his fingers. He put the entire piece in his mouth, and made a contented noise. 

"Mmm. Darling, you have to try this."

He picked up another, and held it in front of Gladio's mouth.

Gladio made an annoyed sound at Ignis’ teasing, but his face softened as Ignis ate. He truly enjoyed watching Ignis enjoy food. He’d never known someone who was as enthusiastic about eating as Ignis was, and it was fucking adorable.

He opened his mouth to engulf the whole piece, and lick at his lover’s fingers.

Ignis snatched his fingertips away, wiping Gladio's saliva off on his exposed pec. 

"I should have known that would happen..." 

He took a different variety, and popped it into his mouth. 

"So, darling. Tell me about this cake."

Gladio chewed his food and watched as Ignis used his chest as a napkin. Rather than take another bite, he did his shirt up while answering Ignis’ question.

“It’s cake, something people generally eat on their birthday. It’s sweet. I think you’ll like it.”

He brushed his hands off on his pants, and stood.

“I’m gonna get glasses for the sake. Can I get you anything while I’m up?”

Ignis rolled his eyes, smiling at Gladio's sass. 

"Perhaps a significant other who will sass me a modicum less on my -birthday.-" 

He emphasized the day with a cheeky grin, as if to show Gladio that he was finally comprehending the special treatment he should receive on his day.

Gladio just smirked on his way by, stopping long enough to kiss the top of Ignis’ head before disappearing into the kitchen.

He took stock of the cakes he had stashed around the kitchen. There were at least ten. He turned off his iPad, still playing a cooking video, and grabbed two glasses from the cupboard. He carried them back to the living room.

Ignis was placing another piece in his mouth as Gladio returned, the wooden sushi boat now seated on his lap. 

"Mn, darling, you've barely eaten. Come, sit."

“I see you’ve staked your claim.”

Gladio teased, content to watch Ignis enjoy his birthday dinner. He sat beside his partner, and placed the low-ball glasses on the coffee table. He filled them each with sake, and handed one to Ignis, keeping the other for himself. He turned towards Ignis, and lifted his glass.

“To the most amazing man I know. Happy Birthday, baby.”

Ignis accepted the glass, his fingers sticky with starch from the rice. 

He lifted his glass, though he bowed his head sheepishly. 

"I'm...thank you, Gladio. To my lovely darling, who would have made me come out for my birthday if he had to carry me out of my apartment over his shoulder." 

He clinked his glass to Gladio's, smiling slightly.

“You bet your sweet ass I would have.”

Gladio grinned as he took a long swallow from his glass before setting it down.

He turned to completely face Ignis, crossing his leg over his own lap, and laying his arm across the back of the couch.

“Y’know, you better get used to it. I plan on spending -a lot- more of your birthdays together.”

Ignis sipped from his glass, smiling warmly at the prospect. 

"I suppose I'll have to keep my schedule cleared, then?" He carefully scooted close enough to Gladio for their legs to touch. "Are you going to help me eat this?"

“Sorry, I was mesmerized by my handsome partner. Guess I better eat before I get in trouble.”

Gladio plucked a piece of sushi from the wooden boat, and popped the whole thing in his mouth.

“Mnm, s’good.” He managed around a mouthful of rice and fish.”

Ignis continued to eat, finally quitting after putting a substantial dent in both the sushi, and the sake. He snuggled up to Gladio, shifting the wooden boat on to his lap so he could curl up on the couch, and wrap around his arm.

Gladio smiled at his love while they ate, popping one last bite into his mouth before moving the boat from his lap to the coffee table.

He swallowed his food before leaning into Ignis, pulling him close. His thumb rubbed along his partner’s bare shoulder as they sat quietly, digesting their food for a few minutes.

“Are you ready for cake?”

He nodded, though he didn't relinquish his hold on Gladio. He nuzzled sleepily into him, the buzz from the alcohol settling in. 

"Can I lie against you while I eat it?"

“Of course, baby. I hope you can stay awake for a few bites, at least.”

"Isn't my fault you're warm, and comfortable."

Gladio stroked over Ignis’ pompadour, not wanting to move. No fancy restaurant could compete with the quiet domestic bliss of having Ignis in his arms at home. 

He had always thought bigger and fancier would be the way to Ignis’ heart, and he was beginning to learn that that couldn’t be further from the truth.

“Rest for a minute...”

Ignis rested with his eyes closed, just a moment, just enough to let himself be completely at ease, before sitting up. 

"Alright...cake."

“Okay, wait here, handsome.”

Gladio plucked the lone rose from amidst the vase of gladioli on the table, and handed in to Ignis.

“Your one for good luck.”

He padded off to the kitchen, and got to work slicing cake, his kitchen looking like a bakery counter for the number of cakes he kept pulling from the fridge. 

Slice after slice was placed on small paper plates, and crammed onto a tray. 

With a smile big enough to split his face, he carried the tray out to his waiting partner, along with napkins and forks.

Cheesecake, tiramisu, red velvet, carrot, Black Forest, chocolate ganache, rum, Italian creme... and in the middle was a slice of traditional birthday cake, a single lit birthday candle stuck out from the top of it.

Ignis waited. And waited. And waited, before finally getting impatient enough to twist to look over the back of the couch. 

Gladio’s deep voice rumbled out as he came out of the kitchen, singing Ignis a rendition of the birthday song. He came to a stop by the couch, and carefully sat down beside him.

“Happy Birthday, Ignis!”

Ignis’ jaw dropped at the tray of cakes, and he slipped back into his seat as Gladio sat next to him. 

Tears stung his eyes as he looked up at Gladio, and he choked on a noise. 

"N-no one has sung happy birthday to me...in years..."

“Then I’ll sing to you every year for as long as you’ll have me.”

Ignis' bottom lip wibbled, and he took a deep breath as he looked at the lit candle, and made a silent, solitary wish. 

_I wish...I could gather the courage to tell him I love him._

He exhaled, extinguishing the small flame, and sniffling away his tears.

Gladio balanced the tray on his knees so he could wrap his arm around Ignis’ shoulders. He whispered ‘I love you’ in his ear, and placed a lingering kiss on his cheek.

“I hope your wish comes true.”

He cupped Ignis’ cheek tenderly, brushing away a stray tear, and kissed him, soft and sweet.

“I love you,” he whispered against his lips, and kissed him again.

Ignis sniffled, laughing quietly and shoving Gladio gently away. 

"Stop, your tenderness is going to make me cry more." 

He swallowed a noise, exhaling out another laugh. He reached for a fork, and waved it threateningly at Gladio. 

"Say it again, and I'll silence you with cake."

Gladio batted his long eyelashes innocently.

“What, I love you?”

Ignis shoved the fork into the Black Forest cake, and tore a chunk off the side. He popped it into Gladio's mouth, leaving the fork hanging from it.

Gladio made an exaggerated choking noise as Ignis stuffed his mouth full of cake.

“Mnm-mph!”

His lips conformed to the fork as he pulled it out of his mouth, savoring the combination of chocolate and cherries.

“Fuck, that’s good.”

Ignis burst into giggles at Gladio's noise. 

"That was adorable..."

He took the fork, and delicately sliced off the point of the cake slice. He popped it into his mouth, and lulled against Gladio with a pleasured sounding moan. 

"Ohhh, my God...."

Gladio kept his arm around, kissing his hair as he lulled against him.

“So...what kind of cake is your favorite, anyway? I hope I managed to get it on this tray...”

Ignis moved to the carrot cake, taking the tip and popping it into his mouth. 

"You know." 

He waved his fork as he chewed, letting the buttercream frosting melt in his mouth. 

"I've never given it much consideration. Most likely tiramisu...or rum cake..."

His voice trailed off, eyes scanning the tray. His face lit up upon spotting them.

"Both of which I see!" 

He moved on to the tiramisu.

Gladio smiled as he watched his partner enjoy his cakes. He half convinced himself that Ignis enjoyed eating sweets more than he liked sex, if the noises he made were any indication.

“Here, allow me then.”

He placed his hand over Ignis’, taking the fork from his long fingers, and cutting off a piece of tiramisu. The scent of coffee hit his nostrils as soon as he cut into it, and he lifted the piece to Ignis’ lips.

“Y’know, the bakery I bought this from imports it frozen directly from Italy.”

Ignis smiled cutely, and slowly wrapped his lips around the fork as Gladio explained its origin. 

"Mmn....marry me."

He begged in a breathless noise. His eyes shot open, wrecking his bliss, and his cheeks went bright red. 

"T-the cake! N-not, not you-I-I mean, not that I-"

He stammered, trying to backpedal in panic.

Gladio's thick, bushy eyebrows shot up, a look of amusement passing across his face.

“Damn, passed over for a piece of cake. Better not ever take you to Italy, you’ll leave me for sure.”

"I've never been to Italy, but, I doubt I would leave you for a cake."

Ignis paused, before adding. 

"Perhaps the baker." 

Gladio shoved him with his shoulder, smirking at him.

“You better stuff that sassy mouth back full of cake!”

But instead of picking the fork back up, he tilted Ignis’ head back and brought their mouths together for a less than chaste kiss.

Ignis dropped the fork blindly onto the tray, and reached up to caress Gladio's cheek. 

"Mm....nn..." 

He grasped at Gladio's bicep, purring weakly into the kiss. Gladio's other hand curled into Ignis’ nightie, shifting to deepen their kiss, dangerously close to knocking the tray out of his lap.

Ignis accidentally placed his hand on the half eaten slice of Black Forest cake. He made a noise of alarm, before picking up the chunk, and smearing it on Gladio's cheek. He parted, giggling. 

"Needed to practice for that wedding."

“If we’re getting married you should just put your stuff in my closet.”

Gladio laughed and tried to rub his cheek against Ignis’, pulling him close.

“Till cake do us part!”

"What? Reall-AUGH, Gladio!" 

Ignis burst out laughing and shoved him away. 

"You scoundrel! Caught me in a tender moment!"

Gladio snatched Ignis back, grinning from ear to ear.

“Please, you’re my partner, not my roommate.”

Ignis murmured quietly against his cheek, kissing the bits of cake away.

"You...consider me your partner?" 

No one had ever used the term for him. He had been Nyx's boyfriend. Lover. Ardyn's assistant. Lover. But never partner. He pulled away to look at Gladio's face.

"Truly?"

Gladio's brows drew down in confusion, not understanding the significance of the term to Ignis.

“Of course, baby... is ...is that not how you see me too?”

He didn’t wait for an answer before continuing, moving the tray of cakes onto the coffee table before taking Ignis’ hand in his own.

“You’re the person I wake up thinking about, the one I want to hold when I go to bed. You’re the person I want to spend my weekends with, and take home to my family. So, yeah, you’re my partner.”

He smiled, almost shyly, at Ignis. His partner. Ignis glanced down in thought.

"I..." 

He quieted, further considering before continuing. He supposed he had never realized that was exactly what he considered Gladio. The man made his heart sing, and he loved every moment spent with him. 

"I'm sorry, I've just never been called that. But you're right." 

He smiled, and clasped Gladio's cheek with his free hand. 

"My significant other. My partner."

“Well then, this weekend I’ll make some room in my closet, and empty some drawers... for my partner.”

Gladio turned his face to place a delicate kiss to Ignis’ palm. He was already having visions of the future. Moving in together. Proposing. Walking down the aisle. He already decided they would honeymoon in Italy, in honor of this turn in their relationship. He knew he was getting ahead of himself, but he didn’t care. He already knew Ignis was the one.

“Do you want more cake, baby? Or are you ready to head upstairs?”

Ignis' face fell, looking hurt by his question. 

"I've not even tried the rum cake."

Gladio's face fell in response, until Ignis’ words registered. And then he grinned. And snickered. And laughed. And snorted. His partner’s adorable reaction to his love of sweets filling him with mirth.

“Oh, baby, don’t ever change.”

Gladio wiped tears from his eyes, and lifted the tray back into his lap. He forked a piece of rum cake, and moved it to his own lips in dramatic slow motion, grinning the whole time.

Ignis gasped dramatically, his eyes narrowing at his significant other. 

"Don't you -dare.-" 

He hovered his hands over Gladio's sides, threatening to tickle him if he so much as licked it.

Gladio stopped just short of his lips, and offered the bite to Ignis.

“Juuust kidding, baby.”

He winked at his partner, still expecting to be tickled despite relenting.

Ignis rested his hands on Gladio's sides, and leaned to take the bite into his mouth. 

The moment he backed away, fork cleaned by his lips, and cake safely in his mouth, he gave Gladio a quick, warning tickle.

Gladio wiggled under Ignis’ fingertips, snickering at his partner. He broke off another piece of cake, and fed it to himself this time. Quickly, before Ignis could snatch it away.

"Oh! You cake thief!"

Ignis hopped onto his knees, and pressed his lips to Gladio, as if trying to steal cake crumbs from his mouth. 

"I'll take you upstairs and punish you!"

Gladio tried to pull back, laughing, licking at his own lips to keep the crumbs to himself.

“I’m not afraid of you, birthday boy!”

Ignis laughed and held up his free hand in self-defense.

"You should be, Gladio. I know your weakness." 

He grinned mischievously, and settled his hand on the back of Gladio's neck.

“Is that so?”

Gladio smirked up at Ignis, shifting the tray of cake back to the coffee table, and settling his hands on his partner’s hips.

"Mmhm..." 

Ignis cooed, wiggling his hips in Gladio's grip. He leaned close enough to whisper; close enough their lips were almost touching. 

"I think I'll stay in the guest room tonight." 

He smirked at his own threat, knowing Gladio would never allow it.

Gladio made an indignant noise, lifting a hand to swat Ignis’ pert rear.

“Guess we’re both staying in there then.”

Gladio strained to press their lips together. Ignis knew his weakness well. Ignis. Ignis was his weakness.

Ignis chuckled, wiggling his ass back. He leaned away from Gladio's kiss, and added to his threat. 

"Alone."

“I’ll cry.”

Gladio stuck his bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout, hands tightening on his hips.

“That’s not a punishment, it’s just cruel!”

Ignis chuckled again, enjoying Gladio’s dramatic response.

"Best take me upstairs before I run to the guest room, then."

“I’ll tie you to my bed,” Gladio threatened.

Gladio pulled Ignis flush against him, parting his knees to straddle his hips. He stood, clutching Ignis to his chest, and carried him to the stairs. Ignis wrapped his legs around Gladio, hooking his ankles behind his back.

"Doesn't sound like much of a threat to me, darling." 

“I’ll tease you until you’re begging.”

Gladio carried Ignis upstairs to his bedroom, toeing the door open, and then pushing it closed with his heel. He did it for the effect of locking Ignis in his room.

"Anything but that, darling."

Ignis pawed at Gladio's shirt, beginning to work down the buttons and kiss farther.

Gladio knelt up onto the bed, a shiver running down his spine from all of Ignis’ kisses. He sat back on his heels, giving Ignis the time to get his shirt undone. He slid his hands up under Ignis’ nightie, touching as much of his smooth skin as possible.

Ignis purred under Gladio's touch, finishing with his shirt, and slipping his hands down to slide his yoga pants off his hips. He looked at Gladio, and teased. 

"First you steal my cake, and then you steal me. How rude."

Gladio grinned and eased Ignis onto his back, taking over the task of removing his yoga pants by sliding them down his long legs. He slowly climbed back up Ignis’ body, pressing soft kisses to his thighs and hips.

“I’m a master thief.”

He nosed up the edge of Ignis’ nightie, and pushed it up under his arms, exposing his torso. He kissed a straight line up from the edge of Ignis’ panties.

“And I’m after this next.”

His kisses ended directly over Ignis’ heart, feeling each beat with his lips. Ignis lowered his hand to stroke over Gladio's head affectionately.

"I fear you've already stolen it..."

“Hmm, I’m even better than I thought. Guess it’s time to retire.”

He pressed languid kisses across Ignis’ chest, over each nipple. He then kissed down the ladder of Ignis’ ribs, and over each abdominal muscle.

“Maybe one last heist... for this notorious... panty thief.”

He took the edge of Ignis’ panties between his teeth, and dragged them down his hip. Ignis couldn’t keep up their game at Gladio's comment, bursting into laughter despite his lover holding his panties between his teeth. 

"You're so dramatic, Gladio!" 

He tried to wiggle to help Gladio ease his panties down. Gladio chuckled against Ignis’ skin, releasing his panties from his teeth and using his fingers to slip them down his hips.

“I was being totally serious!”

He left the panties around his partner’s thighs in favor of giving his exposed genitals some attention.

Gladio wasted no time in nuzzling his face into the well groomed tuft of tawny pubes at the base of Ignis’ dick, inhaling his musk. His hands tightened on Ignis’ hips, the simple act arousing him.

It doesn't take much for Gladio to turn Ignis on; just the feeling of his nose rubbing into his pubes brings his dick to life. 

Ignis looked down to his lover, his voice coming out in an amorous purr.

"You're...stunning, Gladio."

Gladio ran the tip of his nose along the underside of Ignis’ cock, followed close by his lips. He massaged his partner’s thighs, and looked up through his long eyelashes.

“What does my birthday boy want, hmm? To be pleasured by my mouth, or filled to the brim...?”

His eyes turned dark with desire as he shifted to straddle Ignis’ thigh. He pressed his heavy cock against Ignis while suckling at his tip, the offered pleasures for him to choose between.

"Ngh...Gladio..." 

Ignis gasped out the moment Gladio's lips touched his tip. 

"Your mouth, please..."

Gladio grinned, knowing full well Ignis would choose his mouth if he’d already placed his lips upon him. He took the time to slide Ignis’ panties the rest of the way down his legs. His hands slid up the insides of his thighs, spreading Ignis open, kissing him in the most intimate of places.

Ignis parted his legs easily for his lover, bowing them farther than he pushed, to accommodate. One of his ankles trailed lazily off the side of the bed, his other foot dug into the sheets in anticipation. 

"M-my darling..."

“So gorgeous like this...” Gladio murmured against Ignis’ skin.

Nothing turned him on more than Ignis coming undone below him. His fingertips rubbed a grooved path up Ignis’ inner thighs, coming to rest in the backs of his knees. 

He pushed until Ignis’ hips lifted from the bed, and he buried his face in the cleft of his ass. 

His tongue lapped and laved at his partner’s hole, and finally penetrated the tight ring of muscle. He made a noise, pleasuring his partner increasing his own arousal.

Ignis' hand flew to his mouth to stifle a choked moan. He could feel the heat rush to his face. 

"Mm!...nn....Gladio...." 

He tried to remain still, but the sensation sent quivers down his thighs.

Gladio fucked Ignis with his tongue, releasing one of his knees so that he could take his shaft in hand. He spent a few moments, working his tongue against Ignis’ tissues, licking as deep as he could before pulling away to grab the lube from his nightstand.

“Baby? I’m gonna make you scream.”

Ignis only managed to gasp at Gladio's comment, knowing it to be a promise. His hands fell to his sides, and he dug his fingertips into the sheets. 

Gladio descended on Ignis’ dick with his mouth, sucking him halfway down in one go. He moaned and bobbed gently while he lubed up his fingers, rubbing the slick to warm it up.

He slid his tongue along the thick vein throbbing along the underside of his cock, and slowly eased two fingers into Ignis’ body.

Ignis choked out Gladio's name as he took his shaft into his mouth, and let his head lull back into the pillows. 

"Gladi-oh-god, Gladio..."

He gently rolled his hips up, then back, fucking himself on his lover's mouth and fingers.

Gladio's fingers rode along with the movement of Ignis’ hips. Focused not on stretching his partner open, his fingers slid in and out, fucking him slowly, striking his prostate. Trying to find the fine line between intense, mind melting pleasure, and overstimulation.

All the while his head bobbed. Licking. Sucking. Moaning along Ignis’ shaft. He sucked Ignis’ cock, deep throating him until he could barely breathe.

Ignis could soon barely manage to get out his lover's name, nonetheless any coherent thought. He grasped at the sheets, his moans growing louder, and frantic, his grinding against Gladio growing more erratic as he got tantalizingly close. The heat in his stomach teased him, made him want to scream. Gladio's fingertips striking his prostate felt blissful enough to bring tears to his eyes. 

Ignis could only manage to choke out the word "please."

Gladio's head bobbed faster, the circle of his lips pressed tightly against the hard flesh of Ignis’ shaft. His hair, still up in a bun, swayed along with the movement of his head.

His fingers thrust to match, moving in tandem with his mouth. His lips coming down as his fingers drove up, as though his mouth were trying to meet his fingertips.

His cheeks hollowed out, rhythmically sucking to bring his beloved to completion, and his fingers curled to rub across the smooth surface of Ignis’ prostate. Lifting his free hand, he massaged across Ignis’ tightening abs, teasing the heat blooming in his partner’s stomach.

Ignis tossed his head back into the pillows with a thump, and arched his back as he came with a swallowed whisper of his lover's name. His orgasm came hard, causing his abs to spasm, and his thighs to quiver. He went boneless into Gladio's grasp. He squeezed his eyes shut during orgasm, and left them as such as he tried to find the feeling in his legs again.

Gladio swallowed down every drop of Ignis’ release, his fingers rocked into his partner until his orgasm was complete. He eased his fingers out, and wiped them clean on his pants, releasing Ignis’ softening cock gently from his mouth. He climbed up his partner’s body, and kissed his temple, scooping Ignis into his arms.

“I love you, Iggy,” he whispered into his hair, “Happy Birthday.”

Ignis remained limp against him a moment, murring quietly into his chest. 

"Mm...Gladio...that was amazing..."

He tried weakly to swing his leg onto Gladio's to rub onto him.

Gladio smiled into Ignis’ hair, kissing the top of his head.

“My sweet partner.”

He pulled Ignis’ leg onto himself, shifting Ignis into a comfortable position. He covered them with the blanket, tucking it around Ignis’ mostly nude form.

"Thank you..."

He nuzzled into him, taking his favorite spot between Gladio's pec and shoulder. He dozed quickly off, lulled by the daze of post orgasm, and the warmth of his lover.

Gladio fished his phone out of his pants pocket, grimacing at his own aching cock. He discretely rubbed himself through his pocket for relief.

He set the alarm on his phone an extra thirty minutes early so they had time to shower in the morning. He laid it on the nightstand, and turned the lamp off. Resting the flat of his palm against Ignis’ back, he closed his eyes and drifted off, mumbling one last ‘I love you’.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gladio’s phone alarm buzzed on the nightstand for a minute before his large hand fumbled and found it.

“Iggy?” He mumbled groggily.

However, Ignis was already up, and showered. He was wrapped in his silk robe, and placing a cup of coffee on Gladio's nightstand. 

"Good morning, handsome."

Freed of the cup of coffee, he climbed into bed on top of Gladio, and settled into a snuggled position.

The corners of Gladio's mouth turned up in a sleepy smile.

“Mornin’, baby.”

His hands settled on Ignis’ back, his fingers easily sliding over the silk as he rubbed small circles into him.

“Here I thought I was setting my alarm early enough to get up with you.”

Ignis purred at the touch, and stole a quick kiss. 

"I'm not sure that's ever occurred, alarm or not..." 

He smirked, and stole another kiss.

“I’ll keep tryin’..."

Gladio grinned between kisses, slowly waking up. He felt a new calm in his heart. Ignis’ actual birthday had gone well, and they had tentative plans for the weekend. For Ignis to leave some of his belongings here. In his home.

"You've plenty of time..."

Ignis had no intentions of leaving Gladio. On the contrary, with the invitation to the wardrobe, he had already started mentally planning clothing to move. 

"Shall I stop home after work, and return for the weekend?"

“I’d like that, baby. You can lounge around in your yoga pants all weekend. You’ll need ‘em, we have about thirty pounds of cake to eat.”

He stretched beneath Ignis, his entire body arching off the bed, lifting Ignis with him. He rubbed at his hip where his belt had dug into his skin during the night.

"Thirty...pounds of...are you telling me all of those pieces of cake came from -full cakes-? Oh -goodness- Gladio, we'd best invite your sister over to help."

Ignis rubbed a finger over the obvious belt indentation, pouting at it. 

Gladio pushed himself up onto an elbow.

“Uhh, they’re little cakes. Mostly.”

He laughed nervously. 

“Maybe you could take a few of them to work with you. Leave them in the break room or something. Although I guess we could have Iris over. Dad too.”

Ignis rolled his eyes, and shook his head at his lover. 

"I can take the red velvet to work today, we shall begin there. Perhaps you could bring the carrot cake to your office."

“Whatever you say, baby, they’re your cakes.”

Gladio shifted Ignis off to the side, on the bed, so that he could sit up.

“Thanks for the coffee.” 

He took a few sips, and stood, carrying the cup to his tall dresser, just outside the bathroom door, intent on getting in the shower. 

And there, forgotten on his dresser, was the invitation to a gala. He wanted Ignis to be his date, had meant to ask him already, but couldn’t work up the nerve.

He rubbed his hand across the back of his neck, a nervous gesture. His neck was still bare; he’d never taken his hair down last night. He picked up the envelope, and turned back towards the bed.

“Ignis?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this chapter seems to end abruptly, its because it leads right into the next part of the series, [Benefit of the Doubt](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11074314/chapters/24699030). Thank you for hanging out in the Business AU with us!


End file.
